Starting To Believe
by MaidenGhost
Summary: AU: This is a story of how a dog helps Garfield Logan meet the most mysterious girl in College. None could have imagined they would need each other so badly.
1. Titan

I do not own the Teen Titans.

I came up with this story while playing with my dog, but I think It's gonna be good ;) Give it a try.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Titan**

"What d'ya think of that reading chick by the garden?"

Garfield Logan, a medium-height guy with blonde messy hair and green eyes turned to see the girl his friend was pointing at. He gave them a quizzical look and shook his head.

"C'mon Gar. She's interesting, isn't she?" Victor Stone, a tall muscular Afro-American teen talked to his best friend.

"Uuh, I hadn't even seen her before." He answered getting suspicious.

"Don't you find her attractive, at least?

"I don't. I seriously don't. She's seems too cold. Where did this come from, anyway?" Garfield answered back with a chuckle.

"Certainly she's got nothing too appealing, but she _is_ attractive." Victor continued. "I mean, her cute short hair, the way she walks, the mystery that surrounds her-"

"Uggh! That's probably what I dislike the most. I mean, does she want to keep everyone away? Dude! It's like the girl's got a label on her head reading 'Stay away from me.'"

"I thought that's what you'd like. You've always hated easy girls." Now it was the turn of millionaire Richard Grayson to interrupt.

"Well, it's different… Why d'ya care, again?!" Garfield eyed them suspiciously. "What's the deal?"

"Well, we were thinking… You've been single for way too long…" Richard started.

"…And since last time it was a total mess, maybe with an opposite kind of girl it might work out." Victor added.

Garfield started to laugh. "So, that was it?" He seemed to think for a moment. "To be honest, anyone would suit me better than Tara. But I don't think just picking on any random girl will do. Why _her_ out of all girls?"

"Well, she's pretty. Plus… she might be the only available girl by now." Victor finished sheepishly.

"There are definitely less appealing girls around."

"Seriously?" The other two boys just shrugged their shoulders. Garfield chuckled. "Thanks guys. But I think I can decide for my next prey by myself. Now it's time for the final lesson of boredom."

 **A regular weekend, two months later…**

Gar talking to Victor on the phone.

"I'm telling ya. It looks totally awesome! I just came for it to the mall."

" _Does it have a name yet?"_

No, but I was thinking- Wait! Dude, where is it?!"

" _What? You already lost it?! Where was the last place you saw it?"_

"It was with me a few seconds ago. I got distracted to answer your call and-"

" _Don't blame this on me!"_

"I'm not, Vic." Garfield was getting worried. "Call you back!"

Garfield started to run to the next corner expecting to see his new -now probably lost- dog.

"Man…" He whispered concerned.

After fifteen minutes running and calling after him, he got exhausted and plopped down rather harshly on the only free seat on a bench nearby. "Uggh!" He complained a little too loud while his head on both hands closing his eyes tightly in frustration.

"Excuse me, would you mind?"

He lifted his head at the voice addressing him. He turned to the girl sitting next to him and finally noticed the book in her hands. He had probably disturbed her. "Uh, sorry." He sat up correctly and mumbled the apology. She regained her reading and that's when he became aware of her face.

"Oh… hey! You attend the same school as mine!" He said somewhat amused. And yes, it was the same girl his friends were trying to match him with.

The girl, not looking up replied uninterested. "Do I? Never noticed you before."

Garfield frowned rather irritated but he let it wash away and whispered loudly. "That might be because you never look up from your books."

"I never look up from my books if it's not required… or if there's nothing interesting." That last part was meant to be an insult. Apparently, it didn't work, since he started to laugh.

This time she looked up to him. "You're pretty funny." She lowered her book and raised an eyebrow.

"And you've got a weird sense of humor, I see."

"But I made you look at me!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She blushed almost invisibly and lifted her book again. "Mission accomplished." She continued with a sarcastic tone.

He laughed again and extended a hand at her. "My name's Garfield."

"Weren't you looking for someone?" She said, not really annoyed but embarrassed not wanting to make any connection with this random person.

"Right!" He said taking back his hand and looking at the floor. "It's not someone. It's my dog. If you ever see him, he's a Bernese Mountain Dog…"

She widened her eyes for a moment. "How did you manage to lose a dog like that?"

"Well… I'm just _that_ stupid." He chuckled sheepishly. "Now, I gotta go." He said standing up. "If you happen to see it, please let me know."

She nodded with a plain expression.

"Oh, and it's green!" He shouted as he started to run again.

Once again, she widened her eyes. _"Green… he said?"_

 **Monday…**

[Laughter]

"How could you lose him after a few minutes with him?"

"Not helping!"

"Gar, seriously. And you want to take care of your family's farm?" Both friends continued teasing him.

"I've done it hundreds of times before!"

"Yeah, but your animals know their way back home."

"Honestly, Logan. You need to be more careful."

" _Garfield Mark Logan, please report to the Dean's Office. I repeat: Garfield Mark Logan, please report to the Dean's Office."_

"Oh c'mon. First period's not even started." He whined as he stood up while his friends laughed once again.

 **Dean's office…**

"Mr. Logan. I have to assume that you will recognize this as yours?" The dean pulled away the curtains and motioned Garfield to peek outside.

"Whoa! That's my dog. How did y-"

"An English student just came by and brought it here. I presume it's a friend of yours?"

Gar looked confused for a moment and shrugged. "I dunno."

The dean sighed. "Anyway. As glad as I am that one of my students finds their missing dog, I must remind you, Mr. Logan, it cannot stay. Clear?"

"As water, Sir."

A few seconds after, Gar was by his dog's side. "You surely made my heart stop yesterday. How did you get here?" He asked not expecting an answer just grinning at him. "I know exactly how you got here." He added with a smile. "What I don't know is how you're gonna get home." He sighed. "I guess I'll have to take you myself." The dog licked Garfield's cheek making him laugh.

He made it home and back to school during lunch break and he approached his best friends sat on a table.

"Where were you? We were getting worried."

"Oh, thanks for the concern Richard." He said faking gratitude but laughed all the same. He told them the story and how he had to rush home then back to school.

"… That's why I didn't even bother telling you guys."

"So, where was it?"

Garfield smiled absentmindedly. "No idea."

After lunch he decided to look for his _heroine_ and finally spotted her sitting in the same bench next to the garden as he saw her the first time two months ago. He chuckled and walked up to her.

"Am I worth a glance up from your book?" he said standing in front of her, arms closed.

"No." She deadpanned. Then she closed her book and looked up. "But since you're not leaving until I do, I'll submit."

"Good choice!" He winked.

"Thanks, you know, about my dog." He said taking a seat next to her.

"What dog?"

Gar smirked. "Bernese Mountain Dog… big, handsome, purple collar, green…"

"Oh, _that_ dog…" She finally said still not showing emotion. "Why green anyway? Are you some kind of hippie geek?"

"No. I- actually took him from a refuge. They got it from a cosmetics industry where his fur was genetically turned green." He started rubbing his nape. "No one was adopting him and since it's too big, well… they were gonna sacrifice him."

"Oh… ammm. That's… actually very thoughtful and selfless. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I seriously thought you had one of those kinds of tastes. Again, I apologize." She said rather bashfully since she actually misjudged. Something she hated about people. "So, what's his name?"

"Titan."

"It suits him." She observed with a small smile.

The bell rang and she stood up and put her book into her bag. "I'm glad you rescued him. I bet he's in good hands now."

Garfield grinned. "He is!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me." She waved a hand and started to walk back to her building, which was opposite to his.

"Oh, and once again. Thank you so much!" She stopped and glanced back at him

"Raven."

"Sorry?"

"My name. It's Raven." She repeated almost as quietly. He could tell that she was embarrassed and he couldn't help but think that it was cute.

"Raven." He repeated. Thank you, Rae!" He said waving his hand good-bye.

" _She's a nice girl after all."_

* * *

I've always loved first chapters Ü

Alright guys… how was it? Opinion is always important. Any constructive comments are also welcome.

Thanks for reading ;)


	2. Surprise

**Starting To Believe**

I do not own the Teen Titans or any or the DC characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Surprise!**

"Garfield, you'd better walk that dog. He has not walked properly for the whole week."

"Ys…I comn"

"And get off of that bed!" An authoritative male's voice hurried.

Garfield stood up, rubbed his eyes and changed his clothes. It was Saturday and the weather was perfect for a walk. As predicted, lots of his neighbors looked at the dog with strange eyes, but every time he would just grin and shoot them a polite 'Good morning'.

He would make them accept him, but if not… as if he cared!

Titan started to walk faster causing troubles to Garfield and as if it weren't enough, the phone rang… again. Now, he had learned his lesson, he went to the local park, tied the dog and returned the call.

"Hey Dick! 'sup?"

" _Ammm.. you busy tomorrow tonight?"_

(*)

"Oh, hi Raven!" An old lady greeted while sweeping her entrance. "Dear, where are you going so early on a Saturday?"

"Morning Mrs. Willson. Ammm… there are some errands I need to take care of." She managed to say while rushing to her private gate.

"Honey, let the girl be." Mr. Willson defended. Raven waved good-bye and left the private. "You know she's got it tough." The old man finished.

"Oh yes. That poor girl." The old lady commented as Raven disappeared in the distance.

Raven was far from friendly or outgoing, but if there was a person worth waiting at the airport that was her old best friend Kory Anders. Now, normally she would have refused, but since it had been a year since the last time they saw each other- and Kory almost begged for it- she found herself unable to decline and now there she was on her way to the International Airport.

After two hours, a tall red head girl came to sight. She spotted Raven and waved enthusiastically. She had, to Raven's surprise only one handbag and a big suitcase. She approached the taller girl who immediately put her arms around Raven.

"K- Kory.. no- please. You know- what I think about hugs."

"Oh friend! It's most glorious to see you!"

Raven gave a weak smile. "It is, Kory."

The way back home in the taxi was… interesting. Kory was that kind of girl who would just talk for hours. Now either it was a good thing for _Raven_ , who preferred to remain quiet, or a bad thing for _Raven_ , who loved silence. Anyway, it was so nice to see her old friend again. When they were at Raven's home, it was finally Raven's turn to speak.

"This is it." She said motioning to her one-story house. It was pretty big, considering she was the only one inhabiting the house. Two dorms at the back, each one with its bathroom. A small garden in the front and a small yard at the back. The rest of the house was a mix of the kitchen, dining room and living room altogether in a perfect harmony.

Kory smiled sadly. "It's probably too lonely."

Raven didn't react to her comment at all, instead she kept walking. "May I show you your room?" Kory followed. "How is that you only brought a suitcase and your hand bag?" The shorter girl inquired.

Kory grinned widely causing Raven to sweatdrop. "Shopping!"

 **Somewhere else...**

"…So, I'm sorry that I told you just now. Today she'll be arriving to Jump city, but she told me she was going to live with a friend. She needs to go, install herself, and rest for today. But tomorrow, we'll go out. So, at night, we'll give her the surprise. I also asked Victor."

"Sounds good to me, Richard." Garfield said with his signature smile. "So, it's been a year already, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Richard was preparing the surprise party for his girlfriend who had been overseas studying the first year of College. Now she was returning for good. Garfield was there to help out.

"You sure you want to invite Roy? Remember he used to like Kory."

Richard smirked. "That's why he's coming. To rub it in his silly face."

"Oh, come on! You two were always competing, but this…?"

"I'm kidding. Kory's no prize or anything. Roy never held a grudge nor did I. And as far as I know, he's got a girlfriend too. So, why not?"

"Great! He's cool. Oh and what about….."

They continued making phone calls and arrangements for Kory's surprise party. He invited all of their mutual friends: Roy Harper, Wally West, Garth, Kole Weathers, Megan Morse and of course Garfield. They were all high school friends which didn't include Victor, but since they had become really good friends he decided to invite him and his girlfriend Karen.

"Well. I think everything's ready for the big day!" Garfield said satisfied.

"I think it is." Richard smiled.

"So, where is she staying, dude?"

"She said she would live for a while with an old friend."

"Huh… she pretty?" Richard glared at him but Gar just laughed. "Just kidding, you know I don't do that anymore."

Then Richard drew a hand under his chin. "I'm not sure if I understood correctly, but I think she is in our same University."

"Is she?" Garfield asked vaguely. "Well, too bad we don't know her. We could have invited her to the party."

Richard just shrugged.

Garfield glanced at his watch and stood up. "I told my parents I would be there for dinner so… see you tomorrow, Dick. And good luck."

 **Next afternoon...**

"Oh I'm most excited! Today I will finally see Richard." Kory was jumping up and down then she suddenly froze. "Oh no. What should I wear?!"

Raven put down her tea and glanced at her quirking an eyebrow. "Seriously. Out of all the clothes you dragged me to buy with you, and some of them even trying them myself, you've got nothing to wear?"

"But I don't know the circumstances, I don't know if we're just going for a walk or maybe to one of those expensive places for dinner, or perhaps a club-"

Raven gently put a hand over her mouth. "Kory, you're causing me a headache." She said massaging her temple with her free hand. "Just take something casual but elegant and you'll be fine. He's probably thinking the same. Why don't you take an extra pair of shoes? Just to be prepared."

"Perhaps you are right!" Then Kory came out with an idea. "Don't you want to meet him?!" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Raven smiled but said no with her head. "I do, but today's _your_ day. Enjoy yourself and there are going to be other days to meet him."

 **By the City Hall's Clock...**

Richard was getting uneasy. Boy, was he nervous! But Kory was just as excited. After a year of long phone calls and some chatting online, they were finally going to see each other in person.

There he was, wearing a casual outfit, just as Raven predicted. He glanced at his watch for the millionth time when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up only to find a pair of deep green eyes and a shy smile. Richard found his mouth unable to move, so his arms did. He hugged her as if there was no tomorrow and she giggled while hugging back. How he had missed her, after all it was Kory Andres, sweetness and beauty all perfectly combined, she was about to say something when he passionately pressed his lips to hers.

When they finally separated, not too soon, they started talking then walking, and everything seemed just perfect. Everything she said was exciting and her happiness was contagious. But sooner than he expected, the time to put his plan into action came.

Unnoticed by Kory, he sent a message to Garfield to start the show.

"So…" He cleared his throat. "Where do you wanna go for dinner?" [Phone ringing] "Ammm… excuse me…" He answered. "Sorry Gar, today… Yeah but don't you remember I was going to meet Kory to- WHAT! Are you alright? I- I'll be there."

"Amm, Kory. I don't know what happ-"

"Oh no! Is our friend Garfield alright?!" She put her hand upon her lips in angst. "Let us go, hurry!"

Kory started walking ahead. She didn't even know what was going on but she was worried about one of her oldest friends too. Richard stayed behind and just smiled in amazement. She really cared about her friends. How he loved that woman!

When they finally got there, Kory knocked furiously at the door.

"Please, open up. It's me, Kory!"

To her surprise the door was open, and when she walked in…

"Surprisee!"

"SURPRISE!"

She was really taken aback and found herself open mouthed not completely realizing what was going on. Then Richard came from behind and held her hand. "Welcome back Kory." He whispered.

Her eyes were watering from happiness but it soon faded as her friends were all surrounding her hugging her and making her laugh.

"Kory." Richard interrupted. "I want you to meet Victor…" And so the introducing started. "… And this is Karen…"

That was going to be a great night!

They started talking, laughing and then making questions about her journey.

"… Oh, indeed. It was beautiful!" Kory was being asked about the city she lived in. "Specially the malls." She giggled and so did the other girls. Then they stood up together to dance to the rhythm playing in the background.

Richard came by later and asked for her attention. "I'm sorry I didn't take you out for dinner." He smiled.

"Dick! This is the best present you could ever give me! I'm having so much fun!"

"Well.. _I_ did all the hard work." Garfield approached shortly after and rested an arm on Richard's shoulder. Then he turned to Kory. "You _are_ staying for a while longer, right?"

"Yes. I-" She gasped suddenly worried. "Just let me call Raven!"

Garfield shook his head. "Raven?"

"My roommate. I need to let her know."

"Why don't you invite her?" Richard suggested.

"Of course I will. But I'm sure she's not coming. She's quiet the reserved girl."

Garfield couldn't help but thinking it was just a coincidence but… Reserved girl, from same College, named Raven? That was too much for coincidences.

Kory took the phone and dialed her number.

"Oh. Good evening Raven! Guess what-?" She stopped. "Oh, sorry I interrupted your meditation…"

He chuckled to himself at this. He was a 99% sure she was talking about the same Raven he met a few days ago. What were the odds? He couldn't help but imagine Raven annoyed posture on the other side.

"Richard organized a surprise party for me! Isn't it wonderful? Anyway, I wanted you to know and, well you are most welcome to come if you… Oh." Kory's smile disappeared and Garfield decided to break in. He without warning took the phone from her hands and drew it to his ear.

"Hi! Garfield here."

Raven held the phone further in surprise blinking a few times, then put it back. "Who?"

Garfield chuckled recognizing her voice. "You know… From College… charismatic guy, really handsome and athletic…"

"You forgot annoying."

"Come on, Rae, you should come!" Kory and Richard glanced at one another in confusion. "The party's just started. It'll be fun. Kory's here, Richard's a great guy and I'm sure you'll like the rest of us."

"You've got the wrong girl. I don't _do_ fun. And my name's _Raven_!"

"Well, then don't do it for the fun, do it for Kory! You'll finally get to know Richard in person. You had to do it anyway _and Kory_ will be truly happy." Kory smiled at this point glad to have such nice friends. "C'mon. It's her welcome party!"

"It sounds appealing but-"

"No buts! Tell you what… we'll go find you at your place in… ten minutes! K? You can't miss this!"

With no chance to respond, Garfield hung up smiled for a second, then looked back at his friends puzzled faces. "Aaamm.. sorry about that!" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh no! That is so appreciated! Thanks for convincing her over. Let me show you the way!" She started to walk to the entrance followed by Garfield.

Richard scratched his forehead in confusion but followed anyways, then announced. "Guys, we'll be back in a few minutes! Please enjoy the party!"

* * *

And for you guys, I hope you're enjoying the party, I mean, the story too n.n

BBRae is in the making.

Thanks for reading. Ü


	3. Acquaintance

**Starting to Believe**

I do not own the Teen Titans or Young Justice or… any DC character

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Acquaintance**

"Oh Richard, I am most glad that you'll meet my friend tonight! She is the nicest!"

"But somehow it's disappointing to know that Garfield met her first." The addressed man just shrugged. "How did you…?" Richard finally asked after a few minutes down the road.

"Well… Remember the girl who helped me find my dog?" He didn't have to explain further.

"Huuumm, but still. You immediately knew it was her. I mean…"

Gar put a hand upon his chin. "Guess there ain't too many girls like that, you know?" Richard smirked unnoticed by the others but said nothing.

"It's down this street, two blocks away from that park." Kory indicated interrupting their conversation. They got to a huge white gate, and soon they were greeted by some sort of officer. Kory said it would be better if they just waited outside so the guard would let her in with any problem.

Once gone, Richard cleared his throat and turned to Garfield. "So, why the sudden interest? Are you… into this girl, by any chance?" He was seriously wondering, not just teasing his friend.

Gar chuckled and shook his head. "Dude, I've only seen her about two times." He said relaxing into his seat.

"That's not a _no_." Now he was teasing.

Garfield sat up and glared at his friend. "Dude, all I know is that, _true_ I don't dislike her, and that she is very nice, but other than that, she's a friend of Kory and a fr- err acquaintance of mine. That's all."

"You certainly seemed interested to be just an _acquaintance._ "

"Richard, this is totally like me to do this kind of stuff, and that never ever meant anything. Why now?" Though his words were not rude, the volume and tone said dude-drop-the-subject-already so he stopped and turned just in time to see his girlfriend coming out of those big gates with someone walking shortly after her. The girls approached and the boys came out of the car to greet properly.

The moment Richard stepped out of the vehicle, Raven stopped in her tracks.

"Raven, please meet-"

"Rich-son, Richard Grayson? Yeah, I know him." Gar had to hide a snicker and Richard flushed so Raven immediately apologized embarrassed. "I didn't mean… it's just…" Then she turned to the redhead to whisper. "You never mention his last name."

Kory giggled and Richard smirked ready to shake hands with her.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Raven."

She gave a polite nod. "N- nice to meet you too."

"And I believe you already know my friend Garfield." Kory continued.

Raven turned to meet his toothy grin. "Also surprised that you know him but I guess the world will just become smaller and smaller."

"I know, right?" He kept smiling. "Now, would you mind joining us?" He said opening the door for her.

Raven sighed. "Let's get this over with."

They finally made a stop in front of a two story suburban house. It was painted purple on the outside with a wide colorful garden on the front. She couldn't help but think that a happy family inhabited it.

As they were approaching the house and the noise was getting louder Raven was regretting more and more coming along with them. She let out a deep sigh and Garfield turned to her.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. They're all nice guys."

"I'm not the social type." She admitted and looked out the window.

"Well, just say hello to everyone, k? And if you feel like it, you can stick around with Kory… or me." He added hesitantly.

They opened the door to find people dancing, some others were preparing the drinks, and some of them were just chatting. Out of nowhere, Victor showed up with a frown. "Man, I had no time to ask you what the hell you were doing! Everyone was asking: where's Kory, where are the snacks, where's the bathroom, don't you have different music!? And- flash news- I had no idea!" He crossed his arms and expected an answer, just then he spotted Raven. "Amm… sorry, you are…?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Raven, Kory's roommate." And extended a hand at him.

"Name's Victor." He shook her hand in silence as if observing her. "Raven… I think I've- Woooooo!" His eyes turned twice their size. "Raven?! You mean the girl from…? You are the girl we-fhmmhmjhm."

"Vic, dude! Don't you think you're scaring her?" Garfield said sheepishly as he covered his friend's mouth until Victor nodded. "I'll show you where the snacks are." He mumbled and went took off, Victor following shortly. Raven pretended not to notice the sudden nervous assault of both teens, she figured there would be a better time to face Garfield, maybe later that night.

"Sorry about that. I apologize about the behavior of my boyfriend. My name is Karen…"

And so the second round of introductions began. Raven wasn't too happy, but she managed to say _hi_ properly to everyone. At least what Garfield had said was true, they looked like nice people. They were all gladly saying hello, some of them a little hyper than others even offering drinks and stuff like that. Kory was by her side all along but after a while Raven was getting annoyed.

"Sorry Kory, why don't you just go ahead and enjoy the night, it was a gift for you after all." She offered a small smile that Kory reflected. "I'll go help Karen in the kitchen." And somehow she _did_ look like she needed a hand.

(*)

"Thank you Raven, this is a mess."

"No problem." It wasn't as she had anything better to do.

"So, you already knew them, huh?" Karen asked trying to start a friendly conversation suddenly interested in the girl who had offered help.

"And it seems they knew me too." That reminded her that she had to ask Garfield about earlier at the door. "But I hadn't met with _them_. I know Richard because, well, he's really popular, and Stone- sorry, Victor is in the football team so, yes I've seen him." Karen smiled as she mentioned her boyfriend. "And Garfield, well he ran into me one day and I helped him with his dog…"

"Oh, you mean this!" Karen moved the curtains and knocked softly on the window, not later did a big green dog appear in front of them. Raven was surprised but nodded. "Yes, that one."

Karen laughed but Raven felt uneasy. She took a look around a saw some pictures of him and his family confirming Raven's assumption that this was really his house. Somehow she felt embarrassed to be there, like she had crossed some sort of line.

"Is this…? Why are we here? Wouldn't it be more likely to have the party at Richard's place?" She inquired.

"Ummm, I don't think they talk a lot about this but as far as I know, Richard's father doesn't approve his relationship with Kory."

"You can't be serious! Kory is a very likable person. So much that it hurts."

Karen laughed at her honesty. "Sure she is, girl. And how come you're friends? How did you meet Kory?"

"Met her? Back in the first year of high school." She answered unenthusiastically taking some bags off trash. "As for being friends, well… it's a long story but, we are." She finished with a smile.

"No offence, but… umm you girls are way too different to be friends." Karen chuckled but Raven stopped abruptly her actions just to stare at the other girl.

"Different?"

"Well, you can't deny it. She's like all shiny and well…"

"Excuse me, but I'm not walking all around wondering how _you_ managed to have a boyfriend like Victor, am I? Which by the way, I don't really care."

Karen was trying hard not to get offended; she had probably touched an old wound so she just raised her arms in defense willing to apologize as soon as Raven would stop her outburst.

Raven stopped but her gaze remained. Karen didn't move or say anything.

"Hi, girls." Garfield came from behind not aware of the situation. "Thanks Karen, for helping me clean up. My mom would kill me if she were to find her beloved kitchen all upside-down." He chuckled but then felt the tension in the air.

"Ammm…"

"If you don't need any more help, I'll take out the trash." Raven said and turned to leave. Then Karen nudged Gar on his shoulder motioning to follow her. He saw her just as she was heading out of the house so he rushed after her.

"Rae… Raven!" She stood there by the dumpster. She had her back facing him but he reached out for her.

"Err, you ok?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

She turned around and nodded with her head, arms folded clearly annoyed. "Again. I'm not the social type."

His features fell into a frown but Raven didn't even look at him. She felt his strong stare on her making her nervous but still didn't quiver.

"I don't know if I've given you the wrong impression, Raven, but you _can_ talk to me."

"We're not that close."

"But I though- Uggh I thought we had finally become friends." He softened making her finally look up into his eyes. It didn't take long, she knew he was being honest. She could actually believe in this man, she could see it in his deep green eyes longing for acceptance. She softened too and remained like that as if communicating with their gazes, not glancing away. Not until the moment Raven heard footsteps behind and turned to see a couple approaching.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?" Garfield faced the voice source and smiled when he noticed who he was. "Heey!"

The other boy immediately reached out for Garfield and greeted happily.

"Hey grass stain!" the redhead said laughing.

"Dude, What up, Wally."

"Grass stain?" Raven asked in a low voice.

"Heee.. I kinda dyed my hair green when we were in high school. Long story." He admitted bashfully. "Anyway!" He cleared his throat "This is Wally, a friend of ours from high school."

"That's me!" He stood up with a huge grin. Somehow she couldn't picture Richard with two guys like these. "We don't see each other that much now, though. Hey! This is Artemis, my girl."

"Finally." The girl said rolling her eyes. "Thought you had forgotten about me." Then she smiled and greeted Garfield and Raven.

"Never, babe." The redhead said as he put an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"So is _she_ your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Aaah nop." He slapped his forehead. "Uuuum…" He cleared his throat "Sorry, this Kory's roommate and I… we happen to know her from college too. She's a…uuuuh…" He trailed off and turned to her….

"I'm Raven, a friend of Kory and Garfield." He eyed her quickly, happily surprised. He blinked a few times and finally smiled in triumph. She just continued. "Nice too meet you."

* * *

Friends? Ok, one step at a time Ü

There you go my readers! Don't forget to review.


	4. A Walk

**Starting To Believe**

 **Mmmm... No. I Do Not Own The Teen Titans.**

But I own this story and I'm having fun writing it ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Walk**

"Nice too meet you."

"Hi, Rae." Wally grinned. Raven winced at the pet name but said nothing. "And nice to meet _you_." Now she was talking to Artemis.

"Nice to meet you too, Raven!" They shook hands but Artemis hold it longer that the usual. "I think I know you…"

Again? Raven thought. Was she popular now or something?

"I really think I've seen you… during high school."

"Not really."

"Maybe at my school?

"Highly doubt it." Raven said as politely as she could.

"Or… a different party?"

"I… didn't go out too much back in high school." She almost whispered the last part, her voice lowering lightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Garfield who tried to stop that conversation. "Ammm…Wally, Kory and Dick are in."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Just a minute."

Wally shrugged and headed to the entrance but Artemis held her gaze for a little longer. "I'm just… sure I've seen that girl." She repeated following her boyfriend.

"If it's important you'll remember. Come on babe."

Garfield let out all the air he was holding then turned back to the girl next to him.

"Raven? He asked worriedly. "You ok?"

"Yes. She just… brought up some bad memories."

"May I ask?"

"…"

He sighed. "I'll drive you home." He suddenly offered heading to his car.

"Wh-" She started to ask.

"Whether is Artemis, Wally or Karen… I don't wanna sleep tonight thinking I was the guy who brought back whichever memories hunting you right now." He opened the door for her. "I mean, we technically forced you to come, so…" He trailed off and so did his eyes.

She didn't like it. The feeling of him being angry. She didn't. For whichever reason she hated how his mouth and eyes had turned into a frown and his gaze was avoiding her, she observed as his eyes looked everywhere but at her.

As Garfield offered to take her home, somehow she felt offended. She walked to the car's door and closed it. "Are you ditching me now?" She asked firmly.

He widened his eyed in exasperation. "I- I don't!"

Her expression remained.

"Look. I was worried. That's all!"

"Why would you?" He knew he wasn't supposed to answer. Instead her gaze started to wonder around. "You know what? I just need a walk."

And off she took. Fast.

"Alone? What are you thin-" He started after her.

"Yes! Alone. Don't dare to follow me." Now she ran.

He stopped and grunted. What a complicated woman. He gave a few steps back, then a few forward, then back until he shook his head harshly and ran after her.

(*)

The group inside was having fun, they were laughing their hearts off. Wally was a really funny guy. "But _that_ was definitely not the worst part." The redhead continued. "Gar forgot to turn the camera off!"

"You serious?!" they asked interested. "What happened to that video?"

"Everyone saw it played in our graduation dinner." Richard mentioned or rather complained eying Wally with disgust.

More laughs came after that but Kory took his hand. "I am most sorry I wasn't there by then." Richard just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Now you are."

"Speaking of which… where's grass stain?"

"Grass stain?" Victor asked curious.

"Oh, yeah. Grass Stain. Didn't remember that." Richard said and started to laugh. "It's just a nickname he earned with his weird hippie ideas."

"Please, do not criticize the good will of our friend." Kory defended. The two boys just continued laughing. "Yeah, well… whatever. We were in the second year in high school and…" He told Victor the story and he continued laughing at expense of the poor guy. Victor's laughter died as he looked at his watch. "Uh- oh. Karen, we gotta go."

The girl gasped. "That's right!"

"Seriously, where's the guy?" Victor asked as his took his stuff.

"He stayed outside with this short-haired girl, was it Rachel? Raven?"

Karen looked down unnoticed by the others. She still felt guilty.

"With Raven?" Kory asked curiously.

"Yeah… are those two a kind of an item? They looked kinda suspicious." Wally asked actually interested.

Richard brought a hand to his chin in thought and Victor's smiled smugly. "Let's find out." Then he grabbed his phone.

(*)

Garfield had been too slow. When he finally decided to chase after Raven, she had already gone far. He had just spotted her when his cellphone rang. "Yeah?" He noticed he sounded more upset than he wanted.

"Hey Gar. You hiding away with Raven?" Vic's voice was loud and annoying.

"Uhh, I'm busy now."

"'course you are!"

"Vic. I'm serious!"

What's wrong?" Now Victor was truly concerned.

"It's just… Raven."

"So it _is_ about Raven!" He said teasingly.

"Uggh! In your dreams. There's something definitely wrong with her. She just started to walk. Now I lost track of her again!" He added desperate. "She's so troublesome. She ain't like me at all! So you can forget about that idea of yours. Oh look! I've just spotted her. Bye!"

He ran again at full speed to reach her. She felt him behind and rolled her eyes. This guy was persistent.

"You always have to have it your way, don't you?"

"Right back atcha!" He commented almost by her side.

She gritted her teeth and thought of a way to get rid of him. She swiftly spun around in a matter of seconds running in the opposite direction leaving the blonde back once again.

Garfield had to stop dead in his tracks but he smirked in admiration, somehow he was having fun, and now he suspected she did too. Now, she couldn't be seriously thinking she had won. After all, they were in his territory. He went straight to an ally and soon he had reached the now walking girl. She opened her eyes widely clearly surprised, she saw the smug smile plastered on his face but he did nothing to reach her. She brought her sight back in front and kept walking. He was still behind.

He respected the silence and space she probably needed so he walked a couple of steps behind. She slowed her steps. He noticed and quickened his.

They walked like that for a few minutes. The chilly breeze reminding him of how late it actually was. He was walking close enough observing her from behind. The girl was unquestionably pretty. Even with a loose jacket and regular jeans, there was something about her petite figure and her short dark almost violet hair that make him keep his eyes on her. At least his friends were right about that.

"Garfield. It shouldn't be this big of a deal."

He was brought back to reality surprised that she was finally talking to him. She knew he was listening, but she didn't want to turn to look at him just yet. "That's why I normally prefer to stay alone."

She walked a little bit more before she mustered the courage to say the next phrase. "I'm sorry." Then she stopped and look at him. "I'm just being foolish."

"Raven." He said sympathetic. "Let me help you."

She didn't know these people, but Kory had proven to choose friends incorrectly before, starting with her. How could she just open up with this stranger?

She got closer to him to get a better look at him.

"You sure are persistent, aren't you?"

He gulped. She sighed and shook her head as she betrayed her instincts. Somehow she trusted him. She started to walk, now in a different direction heading back to his place.

"You shouldn't have witnessed what happened back there with Karen." She started to walk again.

"I can tell you didn't mean to snap at her. She probably knows it too." He commented following closely.

"She seems like a nice girl. I guess I need to apologize. I'm the one to blame." She felt pitying herself.

"Amm… you don't have to tell me anything, really." He hurried himself to make it clear. The last thing he wanted is her to feel pressured.

She internally smiled. He was nice enough to ask about her problems but even nicer to also stop asking.

She shrugged and spoke softly.

"This usually happens when I'm with Kory. It's like I totally look misplaced or something." She admitted. "It's as if they say _'Hey, who's that dwarf walking beside that goddess?'_ " She faked a guy's voice making Garfield laugh but she continued. "It's not her fault, though. It's no one's fault. It's just nature, I guess." She said looking down the floor.

Garfield frowned. He didn't like how she thought of herself.

"Anyway, I guess I should go back in there. I'm here to 'spend a good time' with Kory, after all." She started to walk inside when he reached her hand and stopped her gently. Still not saying a word, he took out his cell phone searching for something. When he found it, he smiled sympathetically and handed her the phone. The screen showed a picture of him with Richard and Victor, this last one holding a football trophy in his hand. Raven didn't know what to say and when he didn't say anything she looked at him puzzled and he smiled. "I walk beside my own ' _Gods'"_ He said not feeling comfortable with the word. "But, that's cool. I might not have Victor's talent or Richard's popularity _and_ money, but I don't feel like a _dwarf_. And I definitely don't see you as one."

Raven blinked a few times. He then turned serious. "Raven, you are you regardless of who walks beside you. And this _you_ is amazing. And I mean it."

Somehow his words warmed up her cheeks, not to mention her hand was still on his. She felt content. Without noticing, the corner of her lips slowly turned into a smile and her eyes softened.

It took all of him no to gape at the sight. She was smiling! Never before had he seen that smile, but now he was sure of something. He loved it!

* * *

Oh Oh, Garfield just discovered the power of her smile.

Hehe

Phew. Finally, Chapter 4! How did you like it?

Let me know Ü

See ya! ;)


	5. Rough Past

**Starting To Believe**

I do not own the Teen Titans or any or the DC characters and don't expect me to do it anytime soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Rough Past**

The moment Raven walked through the door, she could have sworn all eyes were on her. As if they knew what happened with Karen and why. Or as if they knew she had raced their host around the neighborhood a few minutes ago. When she got no further attention she sighed in relief and proceeded to scan the room looking for Karen to apologize but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Shortly after, the house's resident made his way into the place as well and saw her eyes wondering around.

"Ammmm, Karen's probably gone with my friend Victor. You'll get a chance to talk to her at college."

She turned to him about to say something when some girls made their way to surround him.

"Hey, Gar! Where you've been?" Raven noticed the flirty tone and tried to hide her disgust, he eyed them feeling uncomfortable and sent Raven an apologetic look, look that she answered rolling her eyes. She wished him good luck and started to walk away. She barely made it two steps when, with no warning, she was attacked by a still very energetic Megan who had wanted to befriend the dark haired girl. Garfield just chuckled and also wished her good luck as she was being dragged by the other teen.

Kory was at a safe distance talking to Kole and Artemis who turned out to be a really fun person, they had seen Garfield and Raven's predicament and they were laughing about something Artemis had just said about them. Kole waited for their laughter to decease then mentioned. "Well, Garfield has always liked the _ladies_ _attention_. Kind of like Wally did."

"No kidding, he would pick on any girl back when I first met him."

"No offence, Artemis, but I never thought Wally would settle down. And _please_ don't get me wrong, but Wally never seemed to take anyone seriously. We always said that he needed a spitfire to put him down. I'm really glad he finally found his."

"Oh heeey! I don't _put him down…_ He gets there by himself." She mention shrugging smugly and not sorry at all.

Kory giggled. "Well, Garfield has always been popular as well. I'm not sure what happened during the year I was gone, but he ended as Richard described 'a sick relationship' with a girl I never met."

"Oh you mean with Tara?" Kole interjected. "Sick is not even close to describe what they had. Anyway, I also think he needs his spitfire." The other girls nodded.

As if the universe was trying to say something, Raven appeared in scene followed by a very talkative Megan. Raven sighed but didn't complain and though she didn't like the peppy girl, she couldn't get to dislike her either. She believed that this girl was similar to Kory somehow; eager, friendly and slightly naïve. She just became more and more convinced of this as the evening went on. With this thought in mind she relaxed and did her best to get through the rest of the night.

Kole followed them with her gaze and made a comment.

"I saw the incident with Karen and this friend of yours, Raven. Is everything ok?" She asked sincerely.

Artemis eyed Raven then Kory. "Yeah she seems kind of conflictive. When Wally and I arrived she suddenly started to act weird, like she was annoyed or something."

"Oh, I'm sure it was not the big deal."

"It seems that she takes things too personal, though."

"But I must differ, she is indeed a nice girl and my best of friends."

Artemis smiled. "Please don't mind me. There was something just odd about her. Not that I'm one to talk anyways."

"She's just misunderstood." Kory commented in favor of her friend. "She… she just had a really rough time a few years ago. She doesn't trust everyone."

"Well, I guess everyone had a rough-" Artemis gasped. "I know where I've seen her. I- Sorry." She murmured, no one really understanding. Then she excused herself leaving two confused girls behind. She had to find his goofy boyfriend.

She soon found him and approached him with a worried look. "I finally remember where I saw Raven and… It can't be good." Then she proceeded to explained what she remembered. Wally thought for a moment about all this and said.

"Arty, I gotta tell Dick." The girl nodded.

"Knowing him, he won't take it nicely." He heard footsteps behind and turned to see Kory and walking in their direction.

"Kory! I was just telling Artemis that it was time to leave."

"It was a so very nice experience seeing you again. And it was nice to meet you, Artemis."

"Oh. Thanks Kory. Likewise."

Somewhere near them stood Garfield leaning over his kitchen bar and letting out a heavy sigh. He massaged his temples after finally getting rid of the girls.

"Thank goodness there's no school tomorrow." He mentioned as Richard approached. It was almost 3 and everyone was leaving now. Some of them were asked and nearly forced to leave their cars behind to get home safely. Gar was somewhat eager to find his parent's house clean and teen-free.

Richard nodded tiredly. "It was worth it. Look how happy she is." He said then watched as Artemis and Wally said goodbye to his girlfriend. Garfield glanced at them noticing Raven wasn't there and narrowed his eyes. Could she have left without letting him know? Not that it surprised him, though. Still it was disappointing.

Wally also said goodbye to them but as he turned to Richard he sent him a worried look and motioned for the door, Richard frowned and walked out with him.

Garfield walked to Kory and rubbed the back of his head. "Saaay… is Raven gone?" He asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh well, no. She's in the back yard. With your dog, a very interesting and beautiful dog, may I say."

"It is indeed. Very peculiar, just how I like things." He laughed and took his arms to the back of his head proudly. "Well, I'll- uuh… check upon them."

She quirked her head but shook whatever thought crossing her mind and smiled. "Please, do that."

She observed as one of her best friends in high school approached her distracted best friend from behind. She noted how Raven jumped slightly in surprise and gave him an annoyed look, look that soon turned into a playful one as she rolled her eyes, probably at some not so funny comment of her male friend who was laughing sheepishly.

Kory had to look away suddenly aware that she was spying on them. She couldn't decide if what she saw was a good thing. Maybe it was nothing.

Her thoughts were soon disrupted by Richard who had just come back from helping Wally out. He was looking down at no particular spot and tried to close the door not reaching the knob until he had to actually look up. This didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend who worriedly reached up to him.

"Richard, please, what is the matter?"

"Oh please don't mind me. I might have drunk a little more than necessary and the fresh air just made me lightheaded." He lied. There was something worrying him but she couldn't tell, his lie had been convincing enough.

"So I drive?" She offered more like a statement than a question. He smirked.

She smiled too and kissed him lightly. "I shall go take my stuff so we can go."

He nodded and went to get some rest on the comfort of the couch. Garfield soon joined him with an inexplicable grin on his face. Then let all the air previously held by his lungs go in a sigh. "We can finally call it a night, huh?"

Richard was looking at the carpet not really focusing on anything.

"Earth to Dick! Hello?"

Richard's thoughts were interrupted then he shook his head slightly before asking. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Garfield chuckled. "Man, you gotta sleep."

"Uh, it's not that." Garfield quirked an eyebrow so Richard peaked to their backs where the girls were then proceeded. "What do you think about Raven?"

Gar _really_ tried not to blush, he wasn't even aware of why he suddenly felt flustered. In an attempt to hide it he took a sip of his soda then said. "Why? Umm… well, she's _nice_ , why are you asking?"

"It's just that I found out something about her, and… it's not good."

Garfield frowned.

"It's something she might have done... in the past… or not." Richard continued. "But-"

"Richard, we're ready to leave." Kory and Raven approached from behind interrupting the boys' conversation.

Richard acknowledged them but turned to Garfield saying in a quiet voice. "I'll let you know later." Then he said louder walking towards the door. "Anyway, thanks for everything, I'll personally thank your parents later for this. I'll be here by noon to help out."

"Noon?! Could you make it at 2?" He whined.

"Yeah, yeah." He answered annoyed.

"Oh friend Garfield, I am really glad that you were part of this, I can't thank you enough for being such a good friend."

"Any time Kory, you guys are most welcome. See you around!" Then he turned to Raven. "And see _you_ … or I think. You know… if there's ever the chance. Well… anything could happen since we're at the same campus and all, plus we're both Kory's friends and… yeah."

"So eloquent as usual." She said arching an eyebrow.

"I blame the drinks and my grogginess." He shrugged smiling.

Again she had to try and hide her smile, thank goodness she could finally put her hood up since they were going out, and so she did, but Garfield's sight had been faster than her hands. She smiled, again! That was yet another achievement for Garfield Mark Logan who really liked challenges and this was a mission assigned just to him, it had nothing to do that her smile sent shivers through his entire body, or that he felt proud that he out of all people was causing that reaction. Nope, it was not that at all.

* * *

So, how was it? A little drama coming up next but what's life without it? ;)

Well, thanks for reading you all. R&R

See ya! ;)


End file.
